


New Year's Slumber Party

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brownies, Candy, Come Shot, Cookies, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Ice Cream, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Pizza, Sex Toys, Sleepovers, Threesome - F/F/F, Truth or Dare, Vodka, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: It's almost New Year and Alyssa throws a slumber party for the girls! They have a lot of fun, until an activity time that involves sex. Meanwhile, the guys are spying on them. Rated Explicit for sexual content.





	1. Planning the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuma310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/gifts).



> Hey everyone! The new year is upon and now wanted to write this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 30**

It was morning and the new year is almost here. Everyone is making their New Year's resolutions and planning parties for tomorrow.

As for Alyssa, she is also planning something: a slumber party for her friends. It will be all girls party.

Right now, she is making phone calls to Yoko and Cindy, telling them that the party is tomorrow, while making the list of activities.

They need to bring sleeping bags and anything else, including an surprise. But the most important rule is that the boys can't find out about the slumber party and if they get caught, they will be punished in a special way. The party begins at 5:30 PM, New Year's Eve.

After telling that and other things to them, she ended the calls and grabs her purse. Then she went out to buy the items she needed for the party (candy, ice cream, alcohol, etc.). Seeing the adult shop, she went there and brought sex toys and lube.

After an hour had passed, she went back to her house and put everything on the kitchen table. 

Now everything is set for the slumber party.

What could go wrong tomorrow?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> By the way, the surprise is coming up in two chapters.


	2. Super Happy Fun Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the slumber party and the girls do the activities! Meanwhile, three guys decided to spy on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't took long to write. Enjoy!

**December 31**

**New Year's Eve**

It was 5:20 PM and Alyssa was finishing up setting the food. It was almost time for the slumber party.

The activities and games she'd choose is from a website she found online on her laptop.

After she was done (and ordered the pizza by phone), she went to her bedroom and changed her clothes into a silky red nightgown with red slippers on her feet.

Then, the doorbell ringed and she walked down the stairs to the door, before opening it. She saw that it was Cindy and Yoko.

"Welcome to the slumber party. I hope you feel comfortable and excited about this." Alyssa said.

"Thanks. We brought some extra stuff with us besides the sleeping bags." Cindy said.

"This is like it - spending the new year with us girls." Yoko said.

"Yeah. Come in and I'll tell you about our plan for the slumber party."

The two went into the living room and sat down on the couch. They put their bags down on the floor.

"Okay. What's the plan?" Yoko asked.

"Before we start, we're having dinner. Then we'll do activities and games. Here's the list of things we're gonna do." Alyssa answered, handing out two pieces of paper to them.

The paper reads:

  1. 5:45 PM - Dinner
  2. 6:00 PM - Movie Night
  3. 7:55 PM - Makeovers and Painting Nails
  4. 8:15 PM - Truth or Dare
  5. 8:35 PM - Prize Auction
  6. 9:00 PM - Craft Time
  7. 9:45 PM - Chat Time
  8. 10:00 PM - Sex Time
  9. 11:59 PM - Countdown
  10. 12:30 AM - Bedtime
  11. 9:00 AM - Wake-Up
  12. 9:30 AM - Breakfast
  13. 10:00 AM - Time to Go



"Wow! That's a lot of things to do!" Yoko exclaimed.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're having pizza for dinner. It should be arriving right about now."

The doorbell ringed and she opened it, it was the pizza guy.

"Okay. That will be $53.74."

"Gladly." Alyssa said, giving the money to him and grabbing the pizzas. Then she slam the door.

"What did you order?" Cindy asked her.

"7 pizzas: 1 cheese, 1 pepperoni, 1 sausage, 1 mega meat, 1 pepperoni and sausage, 1 deluxe, and 1 jalapeño and pepperoni." She answered.

"You know I love pepperoni!" Cindy exclaimed, squealing.

"Then eat up!" Alyssa said, putting the pizza down and opening the boxes. They each grabbed 4 or 5 slices of pizza. And for a drink, a glass of wine or vodka. They sat at the couch and ate their food.

**Meanwhile...**

At Jim's apartment, he, Kevin, and David are watching TV and eating pizza. They were bored.

"Man, am I bored!" Jim said, putting the remote down.

"Yeah. We need to do something!" Kevin said, getting up.

"Maybe we can see what the girls are doing. I bet they're having fun without us..." David said.

"Let's go to my girlfriend's house. Maybe that where they at." Jim said.

"Okay. Then it settled then. We'll spy on the girls." David said, with a smile.

With that, they got up and left the apartment (not before turning the TV off). They reached Alyssa's house by walking 8 miles. It was snowing and cold. They looked out at the window. All three girls were dressed in night clothes; Cindy is wearing bunnies pajamas and Yoko was wearing her green robe.

"You see something?"

"Yeah. They're having a slumber party without us!" Jim whined.

"Make any noise and we'll turn you in to the girls." David said to him.

"All right, then."

Back at the house, they were picking a movie to watch, while grabbing candy and chocolate.

"What movie do you girls want to watch?" Alyssa asked them.

"I like "Gangbang Party 3". It's so sexy..." Cindy said.

"Okay, then." She said, putting the DVD into the DVD player.

For two hours, they watched, chat and ate food. For the boys, they were freezing.

"That movie was great! I love it!" Yoko said.

"Yeah, but now...it's time for makeovers! And painting nails!" Alyssa told them in a happy voice.

"Yay!" Both said.

She brought makeup, lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, flat iron, colorful chalk, and nail polish.

"Why do we need the flat iron and chalk for?" Yoko asked, confused.

"To color our hair." Alyssa replied.

"Nice."

"All right, who wants to do me first?"

"Ooh! I do!" Cindy said. "I know how to chalk hair!"

"Great! Here's the stuff!" Alyssa said, giving the items to Cindy. She grabbed a red chalk and wet Alyssa's hair with water. Then she put the chalk into the water and dye half of her hair. Finally, she set the color with the flat iron. 

Afterwards, Cindy painted Alyssa's nails red, put red lipstick on her lips and used make-up. 8 minutes later, she was done and showed the mirror to her.

"Wow! I look fabulous!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Thank you." Cindy said.

Then, she did Yoko next; she dye her hair light blue, white, and orange, painted her nails purple, put pink lipstick on her lips, and put makeup on Yoko's face. She looked beautiful.

Finally, Cindy was last. She handed over the items to Alyssa. She painted her nails pink, put pink lipstick on her lips, gave her face some makeup, and she dyed Cindy's hair with pink chalk.

They were done now and looked at the mirror. They giggled.

"Okay. Time to play Truth or Dare! And since you're the last one, you go first." Alyssa said, pointing to Cindy. Before they start, they washed their hands and grab some brownies, cookies, sundaes, and milk.

"Okay. Alyssa? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" She said.

"What is your best fantasy?" Cindy asked.

"My best one is having sex with my boyfriend, Jim. He has the longest cock, about 11-inches. It felt so good." Alyssa explained.

"Wow. You just love sex." She said.

"Okay. My turn," Alyssa said. "Yoko? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Yoko said.

"I dare you to eat a jalapeño and pepperoni pizza, without using water and since you're the only one who didn't grab it." Alyssa told her.

Yoko nodded and went to the kitchen. Then she came back with a slice of pizza. She ate it in four bites. Soon, her mouth was burning (Not fire, silly. The jalapeño) and was panting.

"I feel hot! I need something to cool down!"

The two laughed and offered Yoko a glass of water. She grabbed it and drink it. Her mouth wasn't hot anymore.

For the next couple of minutes, they did some dares and truths. The dares are either hard or easy.

After Alyssa did her last dare, they sat on the couch. It was 8:36 PM now and it was time for Prize Auction.

"I'll be right back, girls." She said, then went to her bedroom. She grabbed some play money and 16 wrapped gifts. Then she came back to the living room. Alyssa gave an $500.00 in play money to Cindy and Yoko.

"Okay girls, the first item starts at $1."

"$10!" Yoko yelled.

"$30!" Cindy yelled.

Back outside, the boys were still watching. 

"What's in that bag?" Jim asked them.

"I don't know. But we'll about to find out." David answered.

Back at the house, Cindy won the item by over $50. When she opens it, it was a candy cane glass dildo, along with some lube.

"Wow! Thanks! I will definitely use it!"

"Your welcome. It's your turn to do the bidding." Alyssa said, handing Cindy the second wrapped item.

For the next 27 minutes, they bid on the items. Cindy won a 9-inch dildo, a red vibrator, a wand massager, double dildo, a camera, anal beads, and some Skittles. Yoko won a strap-on with 10-inch dildo, a green vibrator, an CD, headphones and M&Ms. Alyssa won a light blue vibrator, a board game, and $147 in real money. They still have play money left over.

"Okay. It's 9:04 PM! Time to make crafts!" Alyssa yelled. 

They brought the supplies out and made some picture frames, jewelry boxes, pillowcases, Pom Pom pets (Cindy made a dog, Alyssa made a cat and Yoko made a bird), and flip flops. It was fun and they most used glitter and pink paint (except Alyssa, she used red).

After they finished the last flip flop, they chat about life, boys and stuff like that. They even shared their moments with them and the boys.

Then....

....the clock strikes at 10:00 PM. It was time.

"Girls...time to have some fun," Alyssa said, in a seductive voice. "With sex."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stopping right here for now. Next chapter is the first surprise, an threesome of girls!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. Threesome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three girls have some real fun with sex...until an accident causes the guys to get busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from DeviantArt made this picture for me.

** **

**December 31**

**New Year's Eve**

**10:04 PM**

"But how?" Yoko asked her.

"With the sex toys we won at the auction." Alyssa said, taking her red nightgown off. She wasn't wearing any underwear or anything under that nightgown.

The two girls undress, taking their clothes off one by one (except Yoko, she wore underwear under her robe). After that, she said, "Who wants to kiss me?"

"I do!" Cindy yelled, walking up to Alyssa before giving her a kiss. It was small at first, but the kiss got more passionate. Their tongues were dancing around like dancers.

Yoko had started to rub herself in that scene, watching them. Soon they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" Yoko said.

The three girls grabbed their sex toys and went to the bedroom.

Meanwhile outside, the guys discovered that they're gone.

"We have to watch them." David said. "And one way how."

He saw a latter and put it on the window. Then he climb it and looked out the window.

Back inside the house, Alyssa and Yoko were on the bed, making out while Cindy is standing there, holding the candy cane glass dildo. She was putting lube on it. Then she got on the bed and Alyssa got out of the bed.

"You two do your business now." She said.

They smiled and kissed each other. Yoko grabbed the toy from Cindy and switched positions. Then, she shoved the candy cane glass dildo into Cindy's pussy. She moaned in pleasure as Yoko pushed the dildo deeper.

For Alyssa, she decided to use her sex toys on herself. She sticks the dildo on the floor and easily slid herself on it. Her pussy was already wet so it was easy to slide in. She moved up and down on the dildo, moaning.

Back outside, David couldn't believe what he saw. An threesome. That made a bulge formed in his pants.

"Man...I wish I was there in that bedroom."

Back inside the house, the girls (except Yoko) are close to climax. In a few minutes, they will shower with their juices. Yoko moved the glass dildo faster and harder on Cindy's pussy, thrusting the toy deeper. After several minutes, she reached climax, spraying her wine juices into Yoko's mouth. She happily swallowed what she got and pulled the toy out of her.

"Your juices were good!" Yoko said.

"Thank you." Cindy replied.

Alyssa stopped what she doing and pulled the dildo out of her. Then she walked over to them to see Yoko sucking Cindy's nipple.

"Ooh. Suck then hard."

Hearing what she said, Yoko suck her nipple hard. Then she switched to the right one and started licking it.

"I got an idea! How about we lick our pussies?" Alyssa asked them.

"Yeah! Sounds nice." Cindy said, as she pushed Yoko off of her.

She sat on Yoko's face and she started licking her pussy. As she did that, Alyssa began to lick Yoko's pussy.

Back outside, the two are waiting for him.

"Come on! I want to see!" Jim whined, as he climbed up the latter. Then Kevin did the same thing. Suddenly, the latter was about to gave away. It broke and they fall to the snow, screaming.

Back inside the house, they noticed the screaming.

"What the hell was that?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know. Go check it out." Cindy answered, as she got off of Yoko.

Alyssa walked over to the window and saw the guys. They were groaning.

"Hey guys...." She said, in a sing-song voice. "Come in the house."

The guys got up and noticed her. They got busted.

"This is all your fault!" David yelled, pointing to Jim.

"What?! You're the one who watching all the action, asshole!" Jim yelled.

"HEY! Either come inside or we'll do it the hard way.."

Sighing, the three guys sighed in defeat and said, "Yeah, ma'ma. We're coming."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Lol, they surely are busted.
> 
> Anyway, see you in the final chapter!


End file.
